fwcfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Past Gredunza Champions
The following is a list of winners of the Moss Covered Three Handled Family Gredunza belt. As time progresses, this list will be updated regularly. List in historical order 2011 08/29/11 - Dougie AXP 08/30/11 - Dougie AXP (2) 09/05/11 - FirstNationalBastard 09/12/11 - FirstNationalBastard (2) 09/18/11 - Leader O'Cola - Night Of Champions 09/19/11 - Master P but not that one 09/26/11 - Teh-Yak 10/02/11 - Jim from Saint Paul - Hell In A Cell 10/03/11 - nyrkah1 10/10/11 - nyrkah1 (2) 10/17/11 - Not Eric 10/23/11 - Dougie AXP (3) - Vengeance 10/24/11 - hobblekitty 10/31/11 - HodieTeck 11/07/11 - Eddie T. Head 11/14/11 - silgryphon 11/20/11 - (1004) LegacyDL - Survivor Series 11/20/11 - (2008) verbaltoxin - Survivor Series 11/21/11 - Dumb-Ass-Monkey 11/28/11 - Jim from Saint Paul (2) 11/29/11 - Jim from Saint Paul (3) 12/05/11 - verbaltoxin (2) 12/12/11 - DaFlava737 12/18/11 - Eddie T. Head (2) - TLC 12/19/11 - nyrkah1 (3) 12/26/11 - Jim from Saint Paul (4) 2012 01/02/12 - (1004) silgryphon (2) 01/02/12 - (2008) Ed Becker 01/09/12 - MagSeven 01/16/12 - No Line For Beer 01/23/12 - silgryphon (3) 01/29/12 - (1004) nyrkah1 (4) - Royal Rumble 01/29/12 - (2008) Dougie AXP (4) - Royal Rumble 01/30/12 - nyrkah1 (5) 02/06/12 - (1004) Igor Jakovsky 02/09/12 - (2008) SharkTrager 02/13/12 - (1004) nyrkah1 (6) 02/14/12 - (2008) SharkTrager (2) 02/19/12 - FirstNationalBastard (3) - Elimination Chamber 02/20/12 - (1004) Dr J Zoidberg 02/21/12 - (2008) FirstNationalBastard (4) 02/27/12 - (1004) nyrkah1 (7) 03/01/12 - (2008) FirstNationalBastard (5) 03/05/12 - Fisty Bum (1004) 03/06/12 - *TITLE VACATED* by the office of Zombie Jack Tunney due to the inconclusive nature of the finish of the bout 03/07/12 - (2008) Shark Trager (3) 03/12/12 - (1004) one of those 03/15/12 - (2008) P-Money All $tar 03/19/12 - Russ Feingold's Brass Balls 03/26/12 - nyrkah1 (8) 04/01/12 - (1004) NotEric (2) - WrestleMania 28 04/01/12 - (2008) Grand_Moff_Joseph - WrestleMania 28 04/01/12 - (3012) nyrkah1 (9) - WrestleMania 28 04/02/12 - (4016) FinFangFark - WrestleMania 28 04/02/12 - (1004) TheManofPA 04/02/12 - (2008) slamjack 04/09/12 - Belt is declared VACANT after reigning champion slamjack (2) retains his belt with post 1004, but tosses it in a river due to the sheer horribleness that was the 04/09/12 RAW 04/12/12 - Ed Becker (2) 04/16/12 - HeartBurnKid 04/23/12 - nyrkah1 (10) 04/29/12 - (1004) Sbdolan - Extreme Rules 04/29/12 - (2008) Botch - Extreme Rules 04/30/12 - slamjack (3) 05/07/12 - lurch_E_bean was awarded title by the office of Zombie Jack Tunney due to simultaneous posting with an intentional botcher. 05/14/12 - Vince Russo Botch 05/20/12 - (1004) FirstNationalBastard (6) - Over The Limit 05/20/12 - (2008) SharkTrager (4) and slamjack (4) retroactively declared co-holders of the Gredunza since records from this era are spotty, at best. - Over The Limit 05/21/12 - Fisty Bum (2) 05/28/12 - Moodybastard 06/04/12 - Dougie AXP (5) 06/10/12 - FirstNationalBastard (Rare TNA Gredunza) (7) 06/11/12 - (1004) Jonny Chimpo 06/14/12 - (2008) Representative of the unwashed masses 06/17/12 - Jonny Chimpo (2) - No Way Out 06/18/12 - (1004) Botch 06/18/12 - (2008) Grand_Moff_Joseph (2008) (2) 06/25/12 - tbaughm 07/02/12 - Slamjack (5) was awarded the Gredunza this night by the office of Zombie Jack Tunney. Even though he only posted a Reverse Arquette, the matter of missing posts and unsure postcounts from many because of the missing posts means that a Reverse Arquette was good enough to get the Gredunza. 07/03/12 - FirstNationalBastard (final Gredunza before the split) (8) 07/09/12 - P-Money All $tar (2) 07/15/12 - Jim from Saint Paul (5) - Money In The Bank 07/16/12 - ShiningWizard 07/23/12 - (1004) eddievercetti 07/23/12 - (2008) Botch 07/30/12 - ShiningWizard (2) 08/07/12 - FinFangFark (2) 08/13/12 - botch 08/19/12 - On the first anniversary of the founding of the Gredunza title at SummerSlam 2011, the thread could not even make it to 1,004 posts. 08/20/12 - eddievercetti (2) 08/27/12 - FirstNationalBastard (9) 09/03/12 - Rhames 09/10/12 - Lawler Gredunza. No title defense. 09/16/12 - DeusFlac - Night Of Champions 09/17/12 - ShiningWizard (3) 09/24/12 - irishman4 10/03/12 - silgryphon (4) 10/08/12 - The_Y2P_Problem 10/15/12 - LoR75 10/24/12 - FirstNationalBastard (10) 10/29/12 - tbaughm (2) - Hell In A Cell 11/12/12 - Jim from Saint Paul (6) 11/18/12 - nathanjr - Survivor Series 11/19/12 - LoR75 (2) 11/26/12 - botch 12/03/12 - Tenor Reaper 12/10/12 - nathanjr (2) 12/16/12 - robsul82 - TLC 12/17/12 - (1004) ShiningWizard (4) 12/17/12 - (2008) nathanjr (3) 2013 01/07/13 - Moodybastard (2) 01/14/13 - silgryphon (5) 01/21/13 - FinFangFark (3) 01/27/13 - (1004) botch - Royal Rumble 01/27/13 - (2008) LucklessWonder - Royal Rumble 01/28/13 - eddievercetti (3) 02/04/13 - TheManofPA (2) 02/11/13 - tbaughm (3) 02/17/13 - botch - Elimination Chamber 02/18/13 - Igor Jakovsky (2) 02/25/13 - (1004) FinFangFark (4) 02/25/13 - (2008) tbaughm (4) 03/04/13 - The Inspector 03/11/13 - Fisty Bum (3) 03/18/13 - Shady_Short_Busser 03/25/13 - The_Y2P_Problem (2) 04/01/13 - Shady_Short_Busser (2) 04/07/13 - botch (1,004, 2008, 3012) - WrestleMania 29 04/08/13 - (1004) PistolGripPump 04/08/13 - (2008) tbaughm (5) 04/15/13 - eddievercetti (4) 04/22/13 - my lip balm addiction 04/29/13 - hachimaki2234 05/06/13 - The Bestest 05/13/13 - Grand_Moff_Joseph (3) 05/19/13 - Earguy - Extreme Rules 05/20/13 - Earguy (2) 05/27/13 - (1004) Grand_Moff_Joseph (4) 05/27/13 - (2008) ShiningWizard (5) 06/03/13 - TheManofPA (3) 06/10/13 - ShiningWizard (6) 06/16/13 - Dougie AXP (6) - Payback 06/17/13 - (1004) nathanjr (4) 06/17/13 - (2008) ShiningWizard (7) 06/24/13 - TheManofPA (4) 07/01/13 - Jetskimoo 07/08/13 - (1004) hachimaki2234 (2) 07/08/13 - (2008) my lip balm addiction (2) 07/14/13 - (1004) Jonny Chimpo (3) - Money In The Bank 07/14/13 - (2008) tbaughm (6) - Money In The Bank 07/15/13 - (1004) silgryphon (6) 07/16/13 - (2008) Captain Steroid 07/22/13 - Jetskimoo (2) 07/29/13 - Polartank13 08/05/13 - irishman4 (2) 08/12/13 - machoprogrammer 08/18/13 - (1004) silgryphon (7) - SummerSlam 08/18/13 - (2008) nathanjr (5) - SummerSlam 08/19/13 - (1004) ShiningWizard (8) 08/19/13 - (2008) botch 08/26/13 - (1004) silgryphon (8) 08/27/13 - (2008) IAmTheTagTeamChampions 09/02/13 - ShiningWizard (9) 09/09/13 - nathanjr (6) 09/15/13 - botch - Night Of Champions 09/16/13 - TheManOfPA (5) has post 1004, but title is held in abeyance due to a fast count. 09/23/13 - ShiningWizard (10) 09/30/13 - Cheesdog 10/06/13 - sallyjuneabigailmay - Battleground 10/07/13 - machoprogrammer (2) 10/14/13 - ShiningWizard (11) 10/21/13 - FirstNationalBastard (11) 10/27/13 - FirstNationalBastard (12) - Hell In A Cell 10/28/13 - natural316 11/04/13 - machoprogrammer (3) 11/11/13 - tbaughm (7) 11/18/13 - nathanjr (7) 11/24/13 - FirstNationalBastard (13) - Survivor Series 11/25/13 - Mztlplx 12/02/13 - BATMANATEE 12/09/13 - (1004) FinFangFark (5) 12/10/13 - (2008) IAmTheTagTeamChampions (2) 12/15/13 - FirstNationalBastard (14) - TLC 12/16/13 - ShiningWizard (12) 12/24/13 - FirstNationalBastard (15) 12/30/13 - That guy on the bike 2014 01/07/14 - Mztlplx (2) 01/13/14 - silgryphon (9) 01/20/14 - Jetskimoo (3) 01/26/14 - (1004) silgryphon (10) - Royal Rumble 01/26/14 - (2008) blueorangefyre - Royal Rumble 01/27/14 - ShiningWizard (13) 02/03/14 - ShiningWizard (14) 02/10/14 - The_Y2P_Problem (3) 02/17/14 - MagSeven (2) 02/23/14 - TheManofPA (6) - Elimination Chamber 02/24/14 - Igor Jakovsky (3) 03/03/14 - (1004) botch 03/03/14 - (2008) falcon176 03/10/14 - my lip balm addiction (3) 03/17/14 - ShiningWizard (15) 03/24/14 - No Line For Beer (2) 03/31/14 - Grand_Moff_Joseph (5) 04/05/14 - DrunkenGator 04/06/14 - (1004) nathanjr (8) - WrestleMania 30 04/06/14 - (2008) ShiningWizard (16) - WrestleMania 30 04/06/14 - (3012) Gunny Highway - WrestleMania 30 04/06/14 - (4016) Earguy (3) - WrestleMania 30 04/07/14 - (1004) botch 04/07/14 - (2008) nathanjr (9) 04/14/14 - (1004) Igor Jakovsky (4) 04/15/14 - (2008) ShiningWizard (17) 04/21/14 - natural316 (2) 04/28/14 - (1004) FetusAGoGo 04/28/14 - (2008) clintster 05/04/14 - ShiningWizard (18) - Extreme Rules 05/04/14 - FirstNationalBastard (16) - Extreme Rules 05/12/14 - (1004) my lip balm addiction (4) 05/12/14 - (2008) tbaughm (8) 05/19/14 - That guy on the bike (2) 05/26/14 - That guy on the bike (3) 06/02/14 - ShiningWizard (19) - Payback 06/09/14 - botched due to terrible Raw 06/16/14 - ShiningWizard (XX) 06/23/14 - MagSeven (3) 06/29/14 - That guy on the bike (4) - Money In The Bank 06/30/14 - That guy on the bike (5) 07/07/14 - That guy on the bike (6) 07/14/14 - TheManofPA (7) 07/20/14 - Grand_Moff_Joseph (6) - Battleground 07/21/14 - Triple Oak 07/28/14 - Flappyhead 08/04/14 - That guy on the bike (7) 08/11/14 - silgryphon (11) 08/17/14 - natural316 (3) - SummerSlam 08/18/14 - silgryphon (12) 08/25/14 - botched due to ANOTHER terrible Raw 09/01/14 - botch, though unintentional this time 09/08/14 - tbaughm (9) 09/15/14 - botched due to YET ANOTHER terrible Raw 09/21/14 - my lip balm addiction (5) - Night Of Champions 09/22/14 - Representative of the unwashed masses (2) 09/29/14 - That guy on the bike (8) 10/06/14 - Grand_Moff_Joseph (7) 10/15/14 - dyertek 10/20/14 - TheManofPA (8) 10/26/14 - nathanjr (10) - Hell In A Cell 10/28/14 - FirstNationalBastard (17) 11/03/14 - botch 11/17/14 - nathanjr (11) 11/23/14 - ShiningWizard (21) - Survivor Series 11/24/14 - Grand_Moff_Joseph (8) 12/01/14 - Its Still Real to Me Damnit! 12/08/14 - That guy on the bike (9) 12/22/14 - nathanjr (12) 12/29/14 - Jim from Saint Paul (7) 2015 01/05/15 - BATMANATEE (2) 01/12/15 - Triple Oak (2) 01/19/15 - LegacyDL (2) 01/25/15 - (1004) Triple Oak (3) - Royal Rumble 01/25/15 - (2008) ShiningWizard (22) - Royal Rumble 01/26/15 - ShiningWizard (23) - Raw Is Snowpocalypse 02/02/15 - botch 02/09/15 - TheManofPA (9) 02/16/15 - eddievercetti (5) 02/22/15 - nathanjr (13) - Fastlane 02/23/15 - EqualOpportunityEnslaver 03/02/15 - Grand_Moff_Joseph (9) 03/09/15 - my lip balm addiction (6) 03/16/15 - BATMANATEE (3) 03/23/15 - DrunkenGator (2) 03/28/15 - FirstNationalBastard (18) - Hall of Fame 03/29/15 - (1004) silgryphon (13) - WrestleMania 31 03/29/15 - (2008) Eddie T. Head (3) - WrestleMania 31 03/29/15 - (3012) DrunkenGator (3) - WrestleMania 31 03/30/15 - (1004) A Festering Boil 03/31/15 - (2008) FirstNationalBastard (19) 04/06/15 - nathanjr (14) 04/26/15 - Sbdolan (2) - Extreme Rules 04/28/15 - The_Y2P_Problem (4) 05/05/15 - hundreddollarman 05/17/15 - A Festering Boil (2) - Payback 05/19/15 - my lip balm addiction (7) 05/25/15 - GTP 05/31/15 - Precious Roy's Horse Dividers - Elimination Chamber 06/01/15 - verbaltoxin (3) 06/08/15 - JuicePats 06/15/15 - my lip balm addiction (8) 06/22/15 - botch 06/29/15 - CyberKultist (despite trying to deliberately botch it) 07/06/15 - ShiningWizard (24) 07/13/15 - Precious Roy's Horse Dividers (2) 07/19/15 - Representative of the unwashed masses (3) - Battleground 07/20/15 - Igor Jakovsky (5) 07/27/15 - eagles95 08/04/15 - ShiningWizard (25) 08/10/15 - A Festering Boil (3) 08/18/15 - Johnny Lemonhead 08/23/15 - verbaltoxin (4) 08/24/15 - Johnny Lemonhead (2) 08/31/15 - Captain Steroid (2) 09/20/15 - eddievercetti (6) - Night Of Champions 09/21/15 - A Festering Boil (4) 09/29/15 - ShiningWizard (26) 10/06/15 - Representative of the unwashed masses (4) 10/25/15 - nathanjr (15) - Hell In A Cell 10/26/15 - botch 11/16/15 - ShiningWizard (27) 11/30/15 - ShiningWizard (28) 12/13/15 - Praise Cheesus - TLC 12/14/15 - Praise Cheesus (2) 2016 01/04/16 - SpiritualRemains 01/11/16 - SpiritualRemains (2) 01/24/16 - ShiningWizard (29) - Royal Rumble 01/25/16 - FirstNationalBastard (XX) 02/08/16 - ShiningWizard (XXX) - Daniel Bryan Retirement Raw 02/22/16 - WhippitGuud 03/16/16 - Dumb-Ass-Monkey (2) 03/28/16 - ShiningWizard (31) 04/03/16 - (1004) teflon - WrestleMania 32 04/03/16 - (2008) The_Y2P_Problem (5) - WrestleMania 32 04/03/16 - (3012) A Festering Boil (5) - WrestleMania 32 04/04/16 - Precious Roy's Horse Dividers (3) 04/13/16 - CyberKultist (2) 05/01/16 - A Festering Boil (6) - Payback 05/10/16 - The_Y2P_Problem (6) 06/19/16 - Nick el Ass - Money In The Bank 06/20/16 - ShiningWizard (32) 07/24/16 - Grand_Moff_Joseph (10) - Battleground 07/25/16 - botch 08/02/16 - Praise Cheesus (3) 08/09/16 - ShiningWizard (33) 08/16/16 - SpiritualRemains (3) 08/21/16 - SpiritualRemains (4) - SummerSlam 08/23/16 - CyberKultist (3) 08/29/16 - teejmeister 09/11/16 - teflon (2) - Backlash 09/12/16 - botch 09/19/16 - SpiritualRemains (5) 10/30/16 - SpiritualRemains (6) - Hell In A Cell 11/14/16 - botch 11/22/16 - A Festering Boil (7) 11/29/16 - botch 11/22/16 - A Festering Boil (8) 12/06/16 - ShiningWizard (34) 12/12/16 - Precious Roy's Horse Dividers (4) 12/19/16 - CyberKultist (4) 2017 01/29/17 - A Festering Boil (9) - Royal Rumble 03/07/17 - SpiritualRemains (7) 03/14/17 - SpiritualRemains (8) 03/21/17 - SpiritualRemains (9) 03/28/17 - A Festering Boil (10) 04/02/17 - (1004) A Festering Boil (11) - WrestleMania 33 04/02/17 - (2008) SpiritualRemains (10) - WrestleMania 33 04/02/17 - (3012) Grand_Moff_Joseph (11) - WrestleMania 33 04/18/17 - SpiritualRemains (11) 04/25/17 - SpiritualRemains (12) 05/02/17 - ShiningWizard (35) 08/01/17 - SpiritualRemains (13) 08/08/17 - ShiningWizard (36) 09/05/17 - CyberKultist (5) 09/12/17 - A Festering Boil (12) 09/24/17 - A Festering Boil (13) - No Mercy 09/26/17 - CyberKultist (6) 10/22/17 - A Festering Boil (14) - TLC 11/19/17 - A Festering Boil (15) - Survivor Series 2018 01/09/18 - A Festering Boil (16) 01/28/18 - (1004) botch - Royal Rumble 01/28/18 - (2008) botch - Royal Rumble 02/25/18 - A Festering Boil (17) - Elimination Chamber 03/12/18 - A Festering Boil (18) 04/08/18 - (1004) Myk-House of El- WrestleMania 34 04/08/18 - (2008) nathanjr (16) - WrestleMania 34 04/08/18 - (3012) botch - WrestleMania 34 04/09/18 - SpiritualRemains (14) 04/16/18 - ShiningWizard (37) 04/27/18 - ShiningWizard (38) - Greatest Royal Rumble 05/01/18 - A Festering Boil (19) 05/06/18 - PlaidJaguar Category:Belts Larping Factions